Zima, zima, zima
by Filigranka
Summary: Pokłosie styczniowego kramiku z promptami dla komentujących i odpowiadających na komentarze. Zbiorek drobiazgów. Życzenia jakoś się wpasowały w zimowy nastrój, więc, skoro zima wreszcie w tym tygodniu do nas dotarła, pasują jak ulał. Rzecz chyba nawet pod fluff podpada.
1. Zima

Prompty ze styczniowego kramiku (drabble dla tych, którzy komentują i odpowiadają na komentarze, plus dla znajomych drabble lub dłużej z tytułu 439 rocznicy podpisania Konfederacji Warszawskiej - 28 I 1573), do fandomu Avengers - już nie rozdrabniam na życzeniodawców, żeby nie spamować ffnetu. I nie psuć sobie stosunku komentarzy do fików. ; - )

* * *

Sonmi451, prompt _superbohater w śniegu_

**Since we've no place to go**

Śnieg pokrywał Nowy Jork, osiadał na czapeczkach mieszkańców, wieżach drapaczy chmur i lśniącej zbroi Iron Mana.

I natychmiast był wsysany do środka: ekologiczny system chłodzenia wykorzystywał warunki klimatyczne. Sam Tony wypróbowywał właśnie nowy gadżet – automatyczny miotacz śnieżek. Ze zbroi wyskakiwała mała „łapka", zbierała śnieg, ugniatała go w kulę i posyłała w kierunku namierzonego laserowym celownikiem celu. Czyli Pepper.

Zabawę przerwał im Jarvis.

— Dzwonią z TARCZY. Miał pan u nich być kwadrans temu.

Miliarder odkrzyknął:

— Powiedz, że jestem w środku ćwiczeń bojowych o znaczeniu strategicznym, których nie mogę przełożyć! — Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny: — Kto wie, kiedy znowu się taki śnieg powtórzy?

* * *

Dla Pastisz, życzeniem było Loki i:  
a) stara szafa  
b) walka na śnieżki  
c) piosenka nie dająca się wygonić z myśli

**Stara szafa**

Loki, małym Asem będąc, uwielbiał myszkować po zakamarkach pałacu. Szczególnie po bibliotece, ale inne miejsca również były interesujące. Choćby wielki pokój, starannie ukryty magią – musiał rozebrać trzy zaklęcia maskujące, nim w ogóle zobaczył drzwi – w którym, poza milionem szpargałów, już na pierwszy rzut oka czarnoksięskich, stała szafa.

Zwykła stara szafa. Loki, zaciekawiony, wszedł do środka i – poczuł, jak magia jeży mu włosy na głowie. Kiedy ponownie otworzył drzwi, nie był już w Asgardzie, ale jakimś zaśnieżonym świecie.

Przeszedł parędziesiąt kroków, rozglądając się zdumiony, i niemal kogoś przewrócił. Podniósł oczy, a „przepraszam" zastygło mu na ustach. Wpadł na elegancko ubranego fauna.

* * *

**Wojna**

Loki patrzył na płatki śniegu. Duże, ciężkie, mokre, kłapały, uderzając w szybę. Bóstwo, po ucieczce z Asgardu wypoczywające w Rosji, za nic nie przyznałoby się, że wspomina.

W dzieciństwie uwielbiał bitwy na śnieżki. Zimna nie czuł, magia pozwalała mu tworzyć w powietrzu kilka kul na raz, był niepokona...

Łup! Coś walnęło go w plecy. Obrócił się, zaskoczony, i dostrzegł dzieciaki, uciekające ze śmiechem od uchylonego – uwielbiał zapach zimy – okna.

Zgarnął śnieg z parapetu i posłał za łobuziakami, nie czując wściekłości, lecz dziecinną ekscytację. Odpowiedzieli ogniem... mokrym, zimnym, lodowym ogniem. Cóż, pomyślał Loki, kto powiedział, że przymusowy wypoczynek musi być nudny?

* * *

**Muzyka jest jako morze**

Loki chlubił się swoim wyrafinowaniem kulturalnym, także w zakresie muzyki. O Thorze zwykł mawiać z przekąsem, że najbardziej skomplikowanym utworem, jaki tamten trawi, bez zrozumienia, oczywiście, jest _Peer Gynt_ Griega.

Nic dziwnego, że kiedy pewnego poranka zdał sobie sprawę, że nuci jakieś polskie disco polo, różniące się od innego tylko wykorzystaniem dubstepu (Polacy odwiedzający rosyjskie miasteczko puścili rzeczone „dla jaj), przeżył szok. Spróbował przestać. Melodia rozbrzmiewała mu w czaszce. W jej rytm brzdękały sztućce, w jej takt bił paznokciami po oparciach ciężkich foteli.

„Polscy czarnoksiężnicy przeklęli mnie za próbę podbicia świata" uznał. W panice przypominał sobie kolejne czary, zdobywał składniki – dzięki losom za ruską mafię! inaczej z kłem mamuta byłoby ciężko – warzył mikstury, o północy, nowiem, nagi w lesie chłeptał je łapczywie; na próżno!

Aż po paru tygodniach piosenka odeszła, tak zupełnie sama z siebie. Opadł na fotel i odetchnął – a wówczas z radia u sąsiadów popłynęło _Call me maybe_.


	2. Obrzędy kulturowe

W ramach styczniowego kramiku, dla RedHatMeg. Karaoke było promptem. : - ) I drobiazg na dole, który mi się napisał jesienią i nie było gdzie wrzucić.

* * *

**Z uczuciem**

* * *

— I wszyscy razem, God bless America! Captain America! — wrzeszczał Tony w kostiumie Iron Mana ze środka stołu, ewidentnie pod wpływem.

Steve zakrył twarz rękami. Czemu się na to zgodził? Przecież przeczucie mówiło mu, że czymkolwiek jest to karaoke, to przystawanie na wyjście ze Starkiem do baru skończy się tragicznie.

— W sali obok jest miejsce dla old... wielbicieli innej muzyki. Standardy swingowe i przedwojenne. Zrobisz furorę. — Pepper wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła.

— Zaprowadzę cię. Muszę zejść Tony'emu z oczu, nim puści wiązankę romantycznych ballad.

— Całkiem nieźle mu idzie — odpowiedział Rogers.

Z czystej uprzejmości. Dziewczyna prychnęła śmiechem.

— Tylko dlatego, że ma w zbroję wbudowanego autotune'a.

— Kalinka, Kalinka, Kalinka maja... — miliarder zmienił w międzyczasie płytę.

Natasza wzruszyła ramionami.

— Tragiczny ma akcent — mruknęła na ucho podsypiającemu Clintowi.

— Fakt — potaknął Banner, przechodzący akurat obok, otoczony wianuszkiem młodych, ślicznych dziewcząt, ubranych w drogie ciuchy ni to vintage, ni to a la hipisi.

Agentka rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne uznania.

— Poderwałem je na moją znajomość najnowszych hitów Bollywoodu i opowieść o mojej pracy w Indiach... I na smętną, z serca wyrwaną interpretację _The beast in me_ Cage'a. Sala egzotyczna jest na prawo, nie chcesz skoczyć?

— Może później — westchnęła; Tony wyciągnął ku niej dłoni i jął coś bełkotać po pseudorosyjsku. — Muszę chyba urządzić Rewolucję Październikową naszej lokalnej burżuazji. Współpraca współpracą, matuszka Rosja nie zniosłaby takiego traktowania ruskiego.

Bruce potaknął z pełnym zrozumieniem i odszedł – a raczej został odciągnięty przez tłum swoich nowych fanek. Znikając w tłumie usłyszał jeszcze huk oraz jęk Starka. Tudzież pannę Romanową, czystym sopranem, pewnie nawet w rytm ciosów, śpiewającą _Międzynarodówkę_.

* * *

**Bezeceństwa**

Ludzie, trzeba przyznać, fascynująco szybko oswajają niebezpieczeństwo. Kpiną, lekceważeniem, włączeniem w – cóż, dawniej swoje rytuały religijne, dzisiaj głównie popkulturę.

Takie mniej więcej myśli krążyły po głowie Lokiemu, który, korzystając z równonocy jesiennej wymknął się z Asgardu i od kilku tygodni ukrywał się w Midgardzie. W Waszyngtonie. No dobrze, może mniej ukrywał, a bardziej „knuł spiski", ale to w niczym nie zmniejszyło jego szoku, kiedy zerknął na witrynę sklepu.

Kostiumy imitujące jego zbroję. Gadżety w kształcie różdżki. Czapki z rogami. Maski Chitauri, modele ich pojazdów. Świece, wydrążone dynie i insze dekoracje w podobnym stylu. Nad tym wszystkim wielki napis „Najmodniejsze Halloween!".


	3. Ciasteczka

****Styczniowy kramik z promptami rzekł: ciasteczka. ; - )

* * *

****_Dla Issay_.

**Dwa ciasteczka na jednym ogniu**

* * *

Bruce delikatnie, z namaszczeniem, dekorował kruche ciasteczko kolorowymi polewami. Chciał narysować domek, taki typowy, dziecinny obrazeczek. Reszta zespołu patrzyła, zdumiona.

— Wiesz — prychnął Tony — jeśli chcesz zjeść ciasteczka, to superobsługa tej hiperwypasionej kuchni w tym ultrabajeranckim budynku na pewno ci je zrobi.

— Nie zamierzam ich zjadać — odpowiedział nieuważnie Banner.

— Czemu więc marnujesz swój cenny czas na dobrze znaną, świetną opisaną, nudną reakcję chemiczną, zwaną przez laików pieczeniem, zamiast siedzieć w laboratorium – ze mną?! — wykrzyknął z teatralną urazą Stark.

— Terapia — mruknął tamten, skupiony na dorabianiu firanek w miniaturowych okienkach. — Podobno łagodzi gniew. Ułatwia panowanie nad uwagą i kontrolą. Poza tym — dodał z szerokim uśmiechem (firanka wyszła pięknie) — ciasteczka można sprzedać na aukcji dobroczynnej na rzecz ofiar wygłupów Lokiego w Nowym Jorku. Poprawić TARCZY wizerunek. Fury był tak szczęśliwy, jak mu to zaproponowałem, że podpisał moje podania o urlop, stypendium naukowe oraz rozszerzenie uprawnień dostępu w związku z prowadzonymi badaniami niemal bez patrzenia.


	4. Kobiety

****Avengersi szalenie popularni tej zimy.

* * *

****_Dla Manghi_.

**Kobieta straszną jest**

* * *

Sif, dowiedziawszy się o czynach Lokiego, też chciała wyruszyć na Midgard. Chciała pomóc ludziom, mówiła, chronić Tesseract. Chciała zmiażdżyć temu draniowi wszystkie kości, wybić zęby, wyrwać zwodniczy język, oderżnąć magiczne ręce, zedrzeć paznokcie, myślała. Może Odyn przeczuł jej prawdziwe zamiary. Może dlatego puścił tylko Thora. Może również król nadal kochał tego lodowatego łajdaka.

Sif się takich sentymentów pozbyła. „Nie masz pojęcia" wysyczała Thorowi w twarz, gdy ją za to zganił „co przeżyliśmy my, tutaj, kiedy ciebie nie było, nie masz pojęcia o naszej rozpaczy! Wybaczyłeś bratu swoje krzywdy – pięknie, gratuluję! Ale nie waż się oferować mu przebaczenia w naszym imieniu".


	5. Gdzie diabeł nie może

Dla bardzo_czarnego_kota.

**Gdzie diabeł nie może**

* * *

Każdego ranka, wychodząc z mieszkania, Darcy Lewis spodziewała się wielu różnych rzeczy. Napadu – stąd paralizator. Miłego, acz gadatliwego starszego sąsiada – stąd uśmiech i starannie odgrywany pośpiech. Namolnego pijaczka – stąd kilka drobnych. Starożytnych bóstw spadających z nieba w stroju niekompletnem – stąd komórka (vel kombajn medialny) zawsze w pogotowiu: pozwalała zrobić pikantne zdjęcia albo, w razie niebezpieczeństwa, szybko wezwać któregoś z tych zwariowanych rządowych przyjaciół Jane.

Toteż, dostrzegłszy na parterze Lokiego, rozmawiającego z miłym staruszkiem i otwierającego przed nią z galanterią drzwi, nie była ni trochę zdziwiona. Sięgnęła za to po telefon, niepewna jeszcze, czy rzecz warta jest alarmu – kolejna próba inwazji? – czy fotografii – świetny materiał do szantażu, nordycki bóg kłamstw i szachrajstwa poczciwie gawędzący z emerytem.

— Panno Darcy! — wykrzyknął na jej widok sąsiad. — Nie mówiła pani, że ma tak miłego chłopaka!

To zdołało ją zaskoczyć, aczkolwiek minimalnie. W końcu to bóstwo oszustw, pomyślała z przekąsem, a musiało jakoś wyłudzić informacje. Loki w międzyczasie posłał jej ujmujące, niewinne i absolutnie cielęco zakochane spojrzenie oraz takiż uśmiech. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego, nieśmiałego młodzieńca. Lewis parsknęła w duszy śmiechem, zignorowała wygląd, najuprzejmiej, jak potrafiła, spławiła starowinkę – w końcu za moment mogło tu dojść do aktów przemocy! – przystając po drodze na rzuconą przez przybysza propozycję spaceru (odprowadzenia do biura, tak właściwie). Po czym, kiedy już raźno maszerowali ulicą – mężczyzna, swoją drogą, bardziej tanecznie, zgrabnie i kobieco niż sama Darcy – przeszła do rzeczy:

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? Jeśli zamierasz wykorzystać mnie, by dostać się do Jane, a poprzez nią do Thora, to spływaj albo paralizatorem poszczuję. Przetestowałam na twoim braciszku. Na Asgardczyków też działa.

Bóg zachichotał.

— Moja droga — kląsnął językiem — właśnie i tylko z tego względu, żeś kiedyś poraziła mego brata jego własną bronią, wyświadczam ci tę uprzejmość i się z tobą... przechadzam, zamiast po prostu porwać cię z mieszkania, wysadziwszy po drodze kilka sąsiednich.

Prawdopodobnie chciał ją zastraszyć, a równocześnie wywołać miłe poczucie ważności oraz wdzięczności. Nic z tych rzeczy.

— Ta? — rzuciła dziewczyna; zupełnie spokojnie, nieco ironicznie nawet. — A to aby nie dlatego, że ściągnąłbyś wówczas na siebie uwagę Avengersów i twojego braciszka, którzy z miłą chęcią wykorzystaliby skandal dyplomatyczny pod nazwą „porwanie przyjaciółki dziewczyny księcia obcej cywilizacji", by znowu stłuc cię na kwaśne jabłko?

Loki machnął lekceważąco dłonią. Sprawiał wrażenie całkiem spokojnego, jakby złośliwostka w ogóle go nie obeszła, ale Lewis nie zamierzała sugerować się jawnym zachowaniem patrona krętactwa.

— To również, poniekąd, tak jakby... mogło mieć wpływ na mą decyzję — przyznał Asgardczyk, dodając zaraz: — Nie główny, wszakże. Zresztą, po co mówić o przeszłości, nie zmienimy jej – pomówmy lepiej o tym, co możemy kuć zgodnie z naszą wolą.

— Kłamstwa? Bo z urojeniami to już różnie bywa — wtrąciła gładko Darcy.

Mężczyzna zmilczał, ale w tonie, którym wymawiał następne zdanie pobrzmiewała uraza.

— Przyszłość, moja droga. Przyszłość. Chciałbym zaproponować ci pracę.

Takie dictum zdołało wreszcie zaskoczyć kobietę.

— Słucham? — bąknęła, naprawdę zdumiona.

— Pracę. Działanie na rzecz i zlecenie kogoś, za które dostaje się wynagrodzenie — podpowiedziało bóstwo.

Powinnam się jakąś złośliwie odciąć, uznała dziewczyna. Nadal była jednak zbyt zszokowana, by jasno myśleć, postanowiła więc po prostu przejść do rzeczy. Na sarkastyczne uwagi powinno jej starczyć czasu później.

— Jaką? — spytała więc, przeklinając w myślach nagły brak elokwencji.

— Och, u was to będzie chyba nazywało... doradca do spraw wizerunku? Spin doktor? PRowiec? Specjalista do spraw kontaktu z mediami?

— To są różne funkcje — zauważyła odruchowo. — Mogą się pokrywać, ale nie muszą.

Bóg znowu zamachał dłonią, tym razem raczej pogardliwie. Repertuar gestów wyższości miał najwyraźniej opanowany do perfekcji, stwierdziła zgryźliwie Darcy.

— Detale. Nie opanowałem jeszcze waszego prowincjonalnego języka ani zawiłości waszego zbiurokratyzowanego, niewydolnego, naiwnego i głupie... idealistycznego systemu. Po prostu – postanowiłem pomóc Midgardowi w inny sposób. Będę odtąd działał w polityce, w ten sposób również powinien zdobyć wpływ na losy waszego świata. A Odyn nie pozwoli Thorowi negować decyzji mieszkańców, wywinę mu więc całkiem uroczego – a dla was nie tylko nieszkodliwego, lecz wręcz pożytecznego – psikusa. Zacznę, oczywiście, od zostania prezydentem jakiegoś pomniejszego kraju, potem zacznę się udzielać na forum międzynarodowym, a potem...

Kobieta, którą na moment po prostu zatkało, doszedłszy do siebie, natychmiast wcięła się w przemowę Lokiego.

— Oszalałeś? Nie ma mowy, żebyś zdołał zdobyć jakąkolwiek realną władzę na Ziemi w sposób demokratyczny! Nie po tym, co uczyniłeś! To – to bezsens! Czysty!

Mężczyzna rzucił jej spojrzenie, które całkowicie podpadało pod „repertuar środków okazywania wyższości". Arogancka pewność i pobłażanie, sklasyfikowała dziewczyna.

— Moja droga damo, przyszła ozdobo mojego sztabu wyborczego, wypomnę ci te słowa, kiedy podwładni będą ci się rzucali na szyję, pijani z radości, po ogłoszeniu wyników wyborów nowego prezydenta USA – po tym, jak już zmienicie konstytucję — zacmokał. — Zapominasz bowiem chyba, kim ja tak naprawdę jestem.

— Zaświrowanym kosmitą-arystokratą z problemami rodzinnymi i kłopotami z tożsamością? — podsunęła.

Wzrok Asgardczyka podpadał teraz pod takie poziomy wyższości, że Lewis nie znała na nie nazwy. Wątpiła, by odpowiednie słowo istniało w jakiejkolwiek odmianie angielskiego.

— Nie, moja droga — wymruczał naraz tamten kuszącym, naprawdę kuszącym głosem — bogiem kłamstw, oszustw oraz manipulacji, mistrzem podporządkowywania sobie umysłów. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że znajdziesz gdzieś lepszego kandydata na polityka? A jeśli nawet w tej sekundzie jeszcze tak sądzisz, to czy naprawdę zakładasz, iż ty sama zdołasz się im oprzeć?

Przez moment zakręciło się jej w głowie, kolana zmiękły, myśli wywiało, zostało tylko pragnienie, by słuchać, by iść za tym człowiekiem, by wziąć udział w tym przedsięwzięciu, które musiało, musiało okazać się sukcesem, bo jakże cokolwiek, co On planuje, mogłoby ponieść klęskę... To nagłe wywianie myśli i podporządkowanie się samczej dominacji wzbudziło w niej podejrzenia już chwilę później. Podejrzenia wyrwały ją zaś ze stuporu.

— Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, tak. Tak właśnie zakładam — oznajmiła zdecydowanym tonem, przyspieszając kroku; Loki, ewidentnie zaskoczony jej ruchem, został w tyle. — Ale faktycznie, lepszego kandydata pewnie ze świecą szukać.

Oczekiwała kolejnego butnego, irytującego uśmieszku, ale bóg, podbiegłszy do niej, sprawiał raczej wrażenie zadowolonego.

— Doskonale! Właśnie kogoś takie potrzebuję! Kogoś, kogo nie zdołam zmanipulować, by zgodził się na moje pomysły, kogoś, kto faktycznie będzie w stanie mnie skrytykować – bo, widzisz, na pewno nie zdołam powstrzymać siebie przed odruchowym wpływaniem na umysły, źle znoszę krytykę i zwykle uciekam się do tej sztuczki – ale ty się jej opierasz, więc problem sam się rozwiązuje!

Bóstwo aż promieniało radością, opisując jej swoje plany powolnego, acz systematycznego, marszu po władzę. To właśnie sprawiło, że Darcy zaczęła na serio rozważać propozycję. W końcu znalazła kogoś, kogo nie irytował jej upór, ba, kogoś, kto cenił ją za, było nie było, cechy umysłu czy charakteru. A poza tym – cóż, nordycki bóg kłamstw pewnie faktycznie wyśmienicie poradzi sobie w polityce. Szkoda byłoby przegapić taką szansę. Wykułabym sobie, dumała dziewczyna, nie tylko ścieżkę kariery; może również zdołałbym zyskać jakiś malutki wpływ na losy świata? Albo chociaż części?

— Dobra — rzuciła, przerywając mężczyźnie w połowie zdania o korzyściach, jakie jego działania przyniosą Midgardowi. — Biorę fuchę. Spróbujemy coś z tą zrobić. Ale jeśli sprowadzisz na Ziemię choćby jednego, małego kosmitę, choćby to miało być twoje ulubione, niegroźne zwierzątko – będziesz miał do czynienia za mną i małym, przenośnym generatorem piorunów? Jasne?

Uśmiech Lokiego tylko się poszerzył.

— Jak słońce, moja droga. Jak słońce. To co, zaczynamy od Afryki czy Ameryki Południowej?


End file.
